Dear Harry
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Ginny writes letters to Harry during the year when he is out Horcrux hunting with Ron and Hermione while she is stuck at school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everybody. This is the first multi-chaptered fic I've done in a while. Not since ****It Was Meant to Be****. Basically, it's Ginny's experience during DH while Harry, Ron and Hermione were out Horcrux hunting. I would imagine that most of these will be fairly short as they're letters and not my usual writing style with lots of dialogue, the thing that truly makes my stories longer. Anyways, enjoy the story and don't forget to review on your way out!**

Dear Harry,

I know I will never get to send this letter, as you are currently god-knows-where saving the wizarding world from evil, but hopefully this can at least let out my feelings. I suppose I could write in a diary, but I haven't been able to do that since my first year, when Tom Riddle possessed me. So here I am, writing to my ex-boyfriend who could be anywhere in the world right now, risking his life. I miss you, Harry. I understand why you broke up with me, but I love you. You broke my heart into a million little pieces that day. Of course I understand the reasons, but I know they were in vain. I still think about you every day, especially on your seventeenth birthday, in my room.

So, it's the day after the wedding, which ended in chaos. You, Ron and Hermione left before it got really bad. Kingsley's patronus warning got almost everybody out. The Delacours, all of us Weasleys, Remus and Tonks, and a few other stray people remained. They searched the house from top to bottom and back to the top again. They opened every drawer and cupboard and searched through everybody's things. There were filthy death eaters in my bedroom, Harry. I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep in there again. So, after that they interrogated us pretty much all night. Nobody, except the order, knew you had been here, so they had no proof. They burned Dedalus Diggle's house down and tortured Tonks' parents. They saw Ron's ghoul, but didn't go near it, bloody cowards. Mum hasn't stopped crying since then. On top of the wedding being crashed, and you three missing, her house was now completely destroyed, due to those filthy death eaters ripping it apart. I've been helping her clean and I suppose it's going fine, but to me it just seems like dull and pointless.

Mum says I'm pale and that I should be eating more, but I just can't. I'm too worried about you three. Ron is my brother, Hermione my best friend and you my love. If something should happen to you...no.... I've got to think happy thoughts. You three will defeat You-Know-Who and the wizarding world will rejoice in happiness and glee. Percy will make up with the rest of that family and everybody will make it out, unscathed. I really wish to hear your voice, Harry, to feel your arms and...I've got to stop this. I need to stop the "I wish" things. They aren't getting me anywhere and they are just causing unnecessary tears. You may not even be able to read this; the ink is going to run so much from my tears. Oh well, it's not like you're going to read it anyway.

I'm starting to feel a bit better now, writing to you. Thank you, Harry for giving me a way to release my feelings.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!**

Dear Harry,

I just got back to Hogwarts. I am writing this in my bed after the feast. Mum cried a lot, sending just me on the train. I hugged her and told her I would write as often as possible, but she didn't seem to be satisfied. Guess what? Fred and George are officially my favourite brothers. You know why? They created a carrying bag for WWW products that is undetectable, except by the owner. It has an expansion charm in it and they filled it with so much things, I don't know how I'm going to use it all! I do plan on using it to cause mischief that would make my brothers proud to call me their sister.

It didn't feel right on the train, not without you. I sat with Neville and Luna and we discussed how to overthrow Snape's new regime. I don't know if you get the paper, wherever you are, but Snape is the new headmaster of Hogwarts. It's terrible. So we discussed restarting DA, and what we can do, sort of as an underground thing. We certainly plan on making Snape's regime living hell. We got to Hogwarts and were inspected on our way in, just like last year. The new DADA and Muggle studies professors are death eaters, the Carrow twins. They are now responsible for discipline, which I'm sure means a lot of absolutely awful things. They are absolutely horrid and Snape even more. Snape made his speech, some rubbish about "upholding Hogwarts traditions" etcetera. He was looking at Neville and I for the part of his speech about troublemakers. We tried to glare back as defiantly as possible, but he gave us this, almost, smile and then sent the hall off to bed. I'm worried, Harry, what the Carrows and Snape are going to do to all of us. I'm sure they will have no problems with the unforgiveable curses and with them on the headmaster's side, McGonagall and Sprout and Flitwick can't do anything about it.

I still miss you, Harry, and I hope you're okay, wherever you are.

Please don't die, I need you.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! I won't be able to post a new chapter all weekend as I'm going away. I hope you have a good Easter (if you celebrate it) and a restful long weekend! Don't forget to review on your way out!**

Dear Harry,

I just came back from my first detention with the Carrows. It's been a month since I last wrote and DA has been busy. Neville, Luna and I together figured out how to use the Galleons that Hermione gave us in my fourth year for DA. Now they respond to Neville's coin instead of Harry's. It was absolutely brilliant. First we sent out a message telling everybody to meet in the room of requirement. Pretty much everybody showed. At least, everybody who still goes to Hogwarts showed. We decided to start with something simple. Neville, Luna, Hannah Abbott and I snuck out in the night and wrote in Fred and Georges new paint that doesn't come off without the permission of the painter, Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting, on the wall by the Slytherin table. The looks on their faces that morning was priceless. Of course, they couldn't prove it was us so we went unpunished for that. We have been doing stuff like that since then. We do other things too, though. We help the little first years that are unfortunate enough to get a detention from the Carrows. The Carrows are absolutely awful. They let those vile Slytherins like Crabbe and Goyle to use the cruciatus curse on them. They make Umbridge look like an angel. A few days ago I talked back during DADA, which is just the dark arts now. Amycus, the one who teaches it, was forcing us to use the cruciatus curse on students who earned detention. I refused to do it and when Amycus threatened to make them do it on me, I told him to do his worst. He did, and I thought I was going to die. Luna tried to get him to stop, but he didn't. I got detention today for helping a crying first year, who supposedly was being punished. They had him lying on the floor, quivering and sobbing. He had just finished a large bout of cruciatus curse and I had to carry him to the hospital wing. It was awful. Then the Carrows came back and told me I got detention next for helping somebody who was being "punished." Neville already had seven detentions a week in. He told me they were bad, but I didn't even think just how bad they were. They got those thugs Crabbe and Goyle to use the cruciatus curse on me over and over. Then once I was on the ground they allowed a bunch of first years to practice wingardium leviosa on me until I was knocked unconscious. Then they left me until I woke up. I tried not to cry and managed to succeed until I reached Gryffindor Tower and The Fat Lady said, "Oh dear, what happened to you?" It was then I finally let myself cry. I managed to get through the portrait hole and sat next to Neville, who was waiting for me. He looked at me sympathetically, something that just made me cry harder. I couldn't believe I was crying. I was supposed to be strong and not let those stupid Carrows affect me. Neville just hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder. Neville is a great friend, especially in these times.

I still think about you, Harry, every night before I go to bed. I miss you so much and I really hope you're okay.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm BACK! Did you miss me?! Probably not :P. I hope everybody had a good long weekend, back to work/school tomorrow, :'( Well, here's chapter four! I hope you like it! If you do, (and even if you hate it) review! **

Dear Harry,

It's been about two weeks since I last wrote and I hate those bloody Carrows so much. They just caught Neville, Hannah Abbott, Luna and I helping a third year whose face had been all cut open from the Carrows. He was crying and begging for him mother. It was horrid. We were healing his cuts when those evil twins found us and immediately sent us to Filch's office, ordering him to do the worst punishment he could think of. So he hung us by our thumbs from the ceiling in the middle of the office, watching us and cackling. Personally, I think he's just bitter that we got magical powers and he didn't so he takes it out on every single student that walks through this school. Anyways, Hannah actually vomited after about an hour of it. Neville, who was hanging beside her comforted her. Did I tell you that there's something going on between Neville and Hannah? Ever since their fifth year, my fourth. They kept it a secret and I only know because Hannah confided in me about her relationship. Hannah is actually a pretty good friend, once she gets over the shy thing. She, Luna, Neville and I have become a foursome that is almost as inseparable as you, Ron and Hermione.

Once we were let down, we were sent off to bed but instead we're staying in the room of requirement, mostly so that the four of us can be together for the night. Neville is amazing with the room. He knows exactly how to work it so the Carrows and Snape, any Slytherins or anybody like Marietta Edgecombe who may tattle. It's utterly amazing. We often sleep in here just to be together. I mean, Hannah is a Hufflepuff, Luna a Ravenclaw and I'm a girl Gryffindor while Neville is a boy. The room is the only place we can all really meet.

Anyways, right now I'm lying on a very comfortable bed in the room. We'll hold another DA meeting tomorrow to see what we can do to annoy the Carrows this week. We were thinking of possibly slipping puking pastilles in their drinks at dinner. As long as they or Snape don't see us, we should be good. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn and all the other teachers hate them as much as us. We'll see how it goes. I heard on Potterwatch that you guys broke into the ministry. It makes the things I've been doing here look pretty tame. Anyways, I'd better go, Neville wants to turn out the light.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter five! Reviews make my life extraordinary! ;) **

Dear Harry,

We did it. We put the pastilles in their drinks. Luna and Neville distracted them by starting a—wait for this—food fight. I know. It was amazing. It was spectacular. I can't stop smiling. While the Carrows were trying to maintain order, I slipped the candies into their drinks. After they set off several large bangs, they gave Neville and Luna another detention, which isn't good, but they say it was worth it. That scared everybody else and they stopped right away, just in time for Amycus to take a drink of his pumpkin juice. He immediately puked in Alecto who screamed and hexed him. Then she took a drink of her pumpkin juice. She puked all over Snape, who was beside her, and he got it all in his hair. It was absolutely priceless! Everybody other than the Slytherins was laughing hysterically. Even McGonagall was laughing. Funny thing about McGonagall, I think she may have seen me, but, bless her, she kept her mouth shut and she seemed to give me even...a small approving nod. And the best part? They couldn't prove it was us. It made my week.

On a sadder note, I'm worried. Neville is getting pretty beat up. He's always coming back to the tower with new scars. Luna is too. They really hate her because her dad is publishing things that the prophet isn't. DA is shrinking too. Michael, Michael Corner that is, got caught releasing some first years from their detentions when the Carrows were gone. They beat him up really badly for that. He has cuts all over his body and is like a walking bruise. That has obviously scared most people from doing the things we used to do. Michael said it was worth it, that he helped some innocent kids escape what he got, but nobody believes him. We all feel terrible about the injuries everybody is receiving, but it's either that or give up. I can't do that. I can't just give in to what those stupid death eaters want. Anyways, Madam Pomfrey said that Michael will have permanent scars on his face from this. I'm worried about what they will do to other DA members. We don't want any more injuries like Michael's.

I hope you; Ron and Hermione are okay wherever you are. We haven't heard anything about you in a while not since you broke into the ministry. (Wow, by the way. That takes guts. Why did you do it, though? Aren't you supposed to be defeating You-Know-Who, not breaking into the ministry? Or is it part of your master plan?) I know the death eaters didn't catch you because it would have been in the Prophet or something, but everybody's worried.

Don't die.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got a request to put the dates, but I don't know exact ones and I don't want to mess up what Harry, Ron and Hermione are doing so in my Author's notes I'll put in the basic time of which month. This one is mid-endish November. Also, I'm worried that this chapter is a bit cheesy and that Ginny may be a bit OOC. I apologize if you agree with me that she's OOC. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

Dear Harry,

Another month has gone by, and I can't stop thinking about you. You haunt me before I go to sleep and when I wake up. My memories of you are everywhere, I go by the lake and I remember the time when we sat with our feet in, talking about our futures. I go to the library and I remember Hermione telling you not to distract me from my studies. I barely eat and I know Neville and Luna talk about me behind my back. I think they're worried about me because I'm not like I used to be. Well what do they expect? That I can have my heart broken into a million little pieces and I can just get back up and be the same person? That I can have my love, brother and close friend all out risking their lives? I'll never be the same, Harry. Ever. I don't even know how I'm going on now. I suppose that I have to be here for mum. I'm the only one of her kids who still lives at home. If I got hurt or died it wouldn't be fair to mum. Sorr about this dreary letter, but I'm in a really depressed mood. Neville, Luna and I just got back from yet another detention, this time for sneaking into Amycus' office and destroying some of his stuff. Last week Neville came back from his latest detention with deep, deep gashes on his face. Apparently during muggle studies he asked Alecto how much muggle blood she had. I'm in sixth year and he's in seventh so I wasn't there at the time but Hannah, Lavender, Pavarti and all the other seventh year DA members told me that it was amazing. But I don't see how it can be, he's so hurt. When I saw it I just about cried right there. I couldn't though, because it would make Neville feel guilty and I know that he was really proud of what he said.

Today I saw McGonagall do something truly shocking. You told me that she did something similar with you when Umbridge was here, but I didn't believe you until now. Somebody had given Peeves some water balloons, and he was following the Carrows around, pelting them with them. He had lost them for a minute and I heard McGonagall telling him which way they went. I know you told me that she helped Peeves unscrew a chandelier during Umbridge's reign, but it didn't seem very like her. Two weeks or so ago she told me to keep up the good work with the Carrows but to exercise caution. She said, and I quote, "I admire your determination to run those death eaters out of the school, Ms. Weasley, but please remember that they are not like Dolores. They will not be easily intimidated. I urge you to exercise caution."

I wish you were here, Harry. I know you wouldn't stand for this either.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello. I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while. Now I could lie and tell you I was busy or that my computer crashed, but I'm not going to. I was just lazy. So I do apologize. This is right before christmas, so when Hermione and Harry are at Godric's Hollow. **

**Thank you SO much for reading this fic, and please, please review?**

Dear Harry,

I'm worried...and confused...Snape's reaction was—wait—let me start at the beginning. So it was about two weeks after I wrote to you last, and Neville, Luna and I were listening to Potterwatch and they mentioned the Sword of Gryffindor. Neville had the idea that we should sneak into Snape's office, steal the sword, and find a way to send it to you, since it was, after all, rightfully yours. The rest of the DA didn't want to come when we told them about our plans so it ended up being Neville, Luna and me. We snuck in while everybody was at dinner, including Snape and the Carrows, and we had just gotten it off the wall and were on our way out the door when they walked in. I was convinced we were completely dead, but Snape just smiled greasily and sent the Carrows out. Then he said softly,

"What have we here?"

"Taking something that rightly belongs to a Gryffindor, not a filthy death eater," Neville said defiantly. I was convinced Snape was going to hurt him so badly that he wouldn't remember his own name, but instead he smiled again like he knew something we didn't and said,

"This cannot go unpunished. One hundred points will be taken from each of you and you will have a detention with Hagrid this evening at eight o'clock sharp. Meanwhile this," he snatched the sword from my hands, "Will be taken to Gringotts for safe keeping. Now get out of my sight."

Neville Luna and I looked at each other in pure shock. This punishment was too...tame. We were all expecting crucio and expulsion. This was getting off easy. We left and headed straight to the room of requirement.

"That was very tame," Neville frowned when we got in there.

It was...I'm worried. What's going on with him?" I answered, telling my two best friends my fears.

"I agree, it is strange, but I'm happy to see Hagrid again," Luna smiled in her mystic way. "Try not to dwell on it too much. Dwelling attracts the Wrackspurts." After that Neville and I couldn't stay worried. We both snorted and soon it was full blown laughter. Luna joined in and we had the biggest laughing fit I've had in a long time. We all ended up laughing so hard that we cried. I guess mum was right that laughter really is the best medicine. I felt the best I had in a long time, even if we didn't get the sword.

Later that evening we went down to see Hagrid for our detention. He agreed that something fishy was going on and reminded us not to listen to the Carrows. Then he told us that after Christmas he will be having a "Support Harry Potter" Party in his cabin since he knows that the Carrows are going to fire him soon anyway. Neville thought it was a brilliant idea but I was a bit worried. They could kill him for that. It's a dangerous thing to do. The Carrows are scared of Hagrid because he's half giant and that's what Hagrid is relying on. I don't think it's a good idea, but I know Hagrid won't listen to me if I try to tell him differently.

So now I have even more things on my mind. I miss you so much, Harry. We're going home for Christmas tomorrow and I know it won't be fun. Mum will be crying about you, Ron and Hermione. Not to mention Percy, the git. I'll bet you anything she knitted you a jumper, even though you likely won't be there. I hope you have a good Christmas, even though you're on the run.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Helloo...I don't know exactly what to say for once in my author's note...weird... Anyways, again, I have no excuse for my terrible update schedule other than I'm just lazy. So...yeah. This takes place a few days later from her last letter. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Dear Harry,

I'm terrified for Luna. The death eaters stopped the train on the way home and took Luna somewhere. I don't know where or why, but it can't be good. What if they kill her? I'm so scared. I know Luna is brave and strong, but I can't help being upset over it.

I'm home, at last. It's Christmas Day and it was awful. Bill and Fleur didn't come because they wanted to spend their first Christmas as a married couple alone. Personally I thought it was a bit selfish, but when has phlegm not been selfish? Mum needs everybody with her, since you, Ron and Hermione aren't here. Bu Charlie came home from Romania. I think it was good for him to be here. Mum was worried sick about him over there in Romania. Percy is still being the biggest git of the world and still hasn't made up with mum and dad. At least this year he didn't send back the jumper mum sent him. Fred and George were here, but were oddly subdued. They didn't play any pranks or tell many jokes. They were really sombre and very out of character. Remus and Tonks came tonight, Tonks is getting big. I doubt you know, but Tonks is having a baby! They don't want to know what the gender is, no matter how much I beg. Tonks told me that they're thinking Teddy Remus if it's a boy and Leah Jane for a girl.

So when I came home, mum freaked out over my bruises. I didn't even realize how bad I looked until mum saw me and started crying. Dad got really angry and asked me why I was so bruised and cut. I told him about the Carrows, not going into detail, of course. I don't want to scare them too much. Then, later, when Fred and George came over, the first thing they said to me was,

"Merlin, Gin, what happened to you?" I told them more that I told mum and dad, but still not a lot. I told them about our rebellion and they promised me another bag of their products. They said that this time they're adding extra decoy detonators and Peruvian instant darkness powder. For Christmas they gave me another Pigmy Puff, to keep Arnold company.

Mum cried when you, Ron and Hermione didn't come. She didn't expect you to come, but you know mum. She won't accept anything until it is staring her in the face. She cried over Percy not being here, too but she's used to that now. Percy is a stupid, awful, excuse for a human being.

I dread going back to Hogwarts in a week. With Luna gone, Neville and I will have lost another DA member, not to mention someone who was brave enough to do the things that most of DA wouldn't.

I hope you are having a good Christmas, wherever you are.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm SO sorry about not updating in such a long time! This time, though, I have a reason. I was sick and couldn't stop coughing enough to get myself out of bed and type. On the plus side, I'm feeling better now! I know this chapter is short, but when writing this one, I had a bit of a writer's block so I know it's not my best. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

Dear Harry,

I'm writing this on the train back to school. Mum threw a fit before I left. She cried and told me that I wasn't going back, not with Death eaters everywhere. We got into a screaming fight, me saying that I needed to go back to Hogwarts, and her saying that I should stay at home. I told her that staying at home was the Coward's way out and that I needed to be at school, doing _something_, anything, to at least try to do something worthwhile. Mum said that it was too dangerous and then Charlie, Fred, George and Dad sided with me, telling mum that she was being silly and that I could take care of myself. Finally she relented and let me go. Then, today, I got on the train and Draco Malfoy walked into our compartment, looking smug.

"I hear you've lost your little Lovegood. I hope they're torturing her to complete madness. Maybe she can stay with your mum and dad, eh, Longbottom." He smirked and Neville stood up. Hannah and I pulled him down saying,

"Neville, don't. It's not worth it."

He shook us off and ran at Malfoy, punching him as hard as he could and then holding his wand up to his neck. "Don't you EVER talk about them again," Neville told him threateningly. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran away like the cowards they are, but I know they'll tell the Carrows as soon as they get to school. Neville is going to be in trouble and it's only the first day back.

I hate school and I hope this war is over soon. I pray that you, Ron and Hermione beat You-Know-Who soon and that you will arrive home safe.

I miss you a lot.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Two updates in one day! That's to make up for my earlier lack of updates! Enjoy and PLEASE review! They encourage me to write more and help me become a WAY better writer! Seriously!**

Dear Harry,

Another week has passed and Neville is worrying me. He's turning as reckless as you were and probably still are. He doesn't use caution and just says what he feels. They're going to kill him soon, I know it. I'm really scared for him. If Neville dies then I'll be all alone here.

Yesterday he and I painted on the walls of the DADA and Muggle studies classroom in Fred and George's paint, "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY: VOLUTEERS NEEDED TO DEFEAT You-Know-Who." The Carrows were SO mad! It was hilarious. Filch tried for hours to get it off but finally had to admit defeat. I'm telling you, it was quite funny. Today Professor McGonagall had a meeting with Neville and me to discuss our behaviour. She called us into her office today at lunch and said,

"You two need to be more careful. The Carrows are death eaters, don't forget. They have You-Know-Who and Snape on their side. They may be stupid and cowardly, but Snape isn't. Please remember that Snape is one of You-Know-Who's number one followers. He has enough power to seriously injure or torture you in very painful ways. I have told you this before, but I urge you to exercise caution. It is vital if you wish to remain at Hogwarts or even...alive." She was SO serious, even for McGonagall. It was then that I lost it. I burst into tears. I hadn't really let it all out since that first detention with the Carrows. I pride myself in being tough, having grown up with six boys and all, but this was the final straw. Luna was gone, you three are missing, those bloody Carrows...anyways, McGonagall just patted me on the back and said that it was okay to cry. I never really realized what a truly kind woman McGonagall was until now. I don't know how she stands it, the Carrows taking control over everything. I don't know how she can watch those people get tortured every single day while still keeping her strong appearance. McGonagall is an amazing woman. I do truly admire her. When I finished crying Neville and I left her office. We headed straight to the common room where we sat on a comfortable couch and talked. We wondered where Luna was and if she was all right. Then we went up to his dorm to listen to Potterwatch. Seamus is the only one left in your dorm and he doesn't care if I'm up there. While we were listening we heard a bit more about Luna. It is rumoured that she is at either the Malfoy Manor or Snape's house, both of which have a Fidelius Charm on them to prevent you from knowing where they are. It's really frustrating.

I realized as I was looking through my old letters that I put a lot of effort to make these letters look good. I use my best handwriting and I make sure the entire thing isn't messy. I don't know why I do, though. It's not like you will ever read them.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter takes place at about the beginning of March. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Dear Harry,

Neville was knocked unconscious today during a detention. This isn't exactly new, but this time it's bad. Madam Pomfrey said he won't wake up for a few days. She says that he hit his head so hard that he's in a temporary coma that even by magic, would be dangerous to revive him from. I'm terrified. I can't do this on my own. Luna is gone and now Neville is so injured... I don't think I can do this alone.

Each day Neville and I get more and more bruised and battered. We look like a mess. Even when I do something simple, like having a bath, the water hurts my body, from all the cuts. Even walking from class to class hurts. I know that it's a result of all the detentions. They haven't used the cruciatus curse on me in a while, having found new ways to torture us. They have their second and third years practice all their hexes on us. Remember what Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle looked like at the end of my fourth, your fifth? Well I've seen people looking worse than that. Of course, we're put right again, but it's not fun. It's been a really long time since I wrote. The rest of January and all of February passed by at an extraordinary pace. We did nothing truly exciting except get beaten on a daily basis. DA was around, of course, writing on the walls and interrupting the Carrows' classes.

Easter break is in a week and I'm extremely grateful to get away from school. I'm worried, though, about mum. I've gotten a lot worse, they've been punishing Neville and I everyday now. Mum will throw a fit when I come home so bruised that I can barely walk. I know that Charlie is coming home and Fred and George will be, of course. Bill and Fleur are staying at Shell Cottage like they did for Christmas. Once again, I think that it's insanely selfish of them, but whatever they want...

I'm hoping desperately for news of your whereabouts when I get home, but I know it's not likely. I just wish that this stupid war would end already so that I can see you again. I miss you. I miss your smell, like Quidditch and grass, a real outdoorsy scent. I miss your laugh, low and chuckling at my jokes. I wish you were here to help us rebel.

I miss you so much it hurts.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M SORRY! Life is really hectic right now...I have a lot of stuff going on. I have my dance recital coming up and all my teachers decided to get together and make life a little harder for yours truly. I never got around to updating :(. I feel terrible about leaving this story for so long. **

**I know that this chapter is really short, and that's the other thing I apologize for. I was starting to run out of ideas at this point and I was hoping to close it off soon. I think about 5 more and it'll be done. **

**Thank you to everybody who has stuck with this story despite my terrible updating. I love you guys SO much! **

**Lastly (I promise :P) this chapter takes place as she came home for Easter. Now enough with my crazy Author's note. Enjoy! **

Dear Harry,

I'm home, at last. As I suspected, mum burst into tears once she saw how bruised and battered and cut I was. She immediately healed the ones she could heal, but some of them, like the ones I got from the cruciatus curse, can't be easily healed.

Charlie freaked out when he saw how bruised I was and ranted on about how he was going to go and kick those Carrows' sorry arses for what they're doing. Fred and George did the same thing, of course, when they got here. But they gave me yet another bag full of their latest products, including deluxe puking pastilles, which make the eater throw up for literally two hours straight. They're not exactly skiving snack box candies, but will be good for slipping into the Carrows' food. They also gave me their latest shield clothing; you'll never believe it, a ponytail holder. They designed it especially for me because I had told them that the gloves or hats were too noticeable and the Carrows would confiscate them. The ponytail holder is perfect because I often have my hair up.

Still no news, but I have this uneasy feeling that something is going to happen to you tomorrow. I think I must be both paranoid and sleep deprived. I finally get to sleep in my bed at home again so I think I'll cut this letter a bit short and go to bed.

Goodnight, Harry.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny

**Review? Please? Pretty Please? With a cherry on top? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Two updates in one day! That's as an apology for my lack of updates. Plus I'm trying to get this done! Just a day or two later than the last one, just after Harry, Ron and Hermione left Malfoy Manor. **

Dear Harry,

Bill left a few minutes ago. He told me that you, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Griphook and Ollivander are staying at his place. Never have I felt more relieved. He told us that you showed up with Hermione unconscious and bleeding and Dobby dead. I had never met Dobby, but from what you told me, he seemed like a wonderful elf. Bill told us that you wouldn't tell him where you were or what you were up to, but I understand. I really hope that it helped contribute to whatever it is you're doing.

Bill said that I wasn't to go back to school now that the death eaters know that Ron doesn't really have Spattergroit. Now that they know the entire family is in danger. We'll be moving to Aunt Muriel's tomorrow, except for Charlie, who's going back to Romania and Bill, who's staying at Shell Cottage. He also said that Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander will be coming too. I'm so excited to see Luna again. I just wish we could go back to school, not leaving Neville on his own with the Carrows. I hope he'll be okay and not do anything reckless or stupid. We still have the Galleons to keep in touch, but I doubt he will, not with Luna and I both gone.

Last night I had my first restful sleep in months. It was pure bliss, Harry. I can't wait until the war is over so that I can sleep like that every night.

I miss you so much.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny

**Reviews make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, everybody. Thanks so much for your patience with my terrible updates. If anybody is still reading this story after the long wait, here's an announcement. I'm going to be updating the rest of this story in one day because I haven't had time to update and it's not fair to make all of you wait. I'll talk more at the end of the last chapter. Thank you SO much if you have stuck with this story.**

Dear Harry,

It's been a couple weeks since I last wrote. We're all at Great Auntie Muriel's house. Fred and George still operate an owl order mail service and usually Luna, Dean and I help them. Luna's amazing at organizing, so she does that while Dean and I usually pack. I sense some chemistry between Dean and Luna. Sometimes I'll catch them whispering to each other and once, I even caught them holding hands. It makes me happy to know that some people can find love, even in a war like this.

I used the Galleon the other day to contact Neville. He said that he was fine and not to worry about him, but I can't help it. He sometimes forgets that they overpower him two to one and that he's not invincible. I worry about him a lot and I know that Luna does too, despite the calm collectiveness her face always stays and her claims that "Worry is pointless and stupid because it just attracts the Blubbering Blingdongs." Whatever those are.

Bill hasn't come over recently so I don't know if you're still there or not. I hope you are, because you're safe there. As selfish as it sounds, I don't want you to leave safety, even if it is for a good cause. Please hurry up and end this war, Harry. I don't know how much longer I can take it.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Harry,

It's the middle of the night and I just awoke from a terrible dream. I'm still shaking. I dreamed that You-Know-Who had captured my entire family, you, Hermione and all my other friends. You were all lying at his feet, dead and I was alone. Completely alone. I pulled out my wand shakily but he just laughed and pointed his wand at you. You rose like a zombie and disarmed me, laughing in the same voice as him. He lowered his wand from you and pointed it at mum who said in his voice, "come here, darling, you will be one of us soon." Then he allowed mum to collapse on the ground in a crumpled heap and pointed his wand at Luna. She said in a dead version of her usually bright voice, "Ginny! He will get you." She fell to the ground, shaking like she was in serious pain. You-Know-Who's head changed to a snake which leaned down to bite my neck like a vampire would. I could feel its venom seeping into my skin and then he was back to being a human. I remember hearing his voice cackling and saying, "Avada Kedavra!" I saw the green light and woke up. It was the most terrifying dream I've ever had. Now I know how you must have felt having all those dreams about You-Know-Who. And yours were actually happening.

I hope that you're all right and that You-Know-Who isn't sending you visions again.

I love you,

Love,

Ginny


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Harry,

Nothing has happened since the last time I wrote. I didn't get another nightmare like that one thankfully. Everything is so boring here and Aunt Muriel's. The most I can do is pray and wait for news. I have another one of those feelings that something is going to happen later this evening. I feel like you, Ron and Hermione are up to something and that something big involving everybody is going to happen today. I know that it's probably just the stress and desperation for the end of the war getting to me, but I can hope and pray—

Sorry, Harry, I left for a bit in the middle of this letter. Bill just stopped but to say that you three broke into Gringotts and stole out of a high security vault. I can't believe it. How did you do it? That's supposed to be impossible! And why did you do it? Does it have something to do with defeating You-Know-Who?

I seriously hope that you three are okay and aren't hurt or anything. You three are the only ones who can defeat him.

Mum's calling me, it sounds urgent and my Galleon just heated up. It says, _Harry's here. We're fighting._ I better go, Harry. I hope to see you soon.

I love you.

Love,

Ginny


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Harry,

The battle's over. You're sleeping beside me on a couch in the common room. The war is over. Finally. You-Know-Who is defeated. You're back and safe with Hermione and Ron. I don't need to write everything in a letter anymore, I can talk to you about it personally. This will be my last letter to you.

Love forever and always,

Ginny

**A/N: THANK YOU ****SO ****MUCH TO EVERYBODY WHHO HAS STUCK WITH THIS STORY TO THE END! I know that I was terrible for the updates of this. I sincerely appreciate the reviews and alerts. If you liked this, you can read any of my other fics while I decide what to write next. I'm working on a Sirius/Hermione and a couple of Dramoines. Plus whatever oneshots come to my brain. If you have any suggestions, P.M. me, please! I think that's it. Once again, THANK YOU! **

**Signing off my last A/N for this fic,**

**Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


End file.
